Pale Pink Blossom
by TemplarArchon
Summary: [Full summary inside, shoujo-ai] A friendly late night conversation swiftly turns to the silent understanding of love, as a bond between two young girls grows beyond that of normal friendship. Shoujo-ai fluff, rating to be safe.


Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia or any of it's related characters, etc.

Author's Note: Hey, everyone. Sorry for the inexcusably long wait for my updates, but I've been a bit busy recently. Sorry to disappoint any of you, but I don't think I will be able to update any of my stories anytime soon. Anyway, here's a short story to stave you off for a while, while I get back to work on my other pieces. This was a collaborative piece between myself and Lady Aurion, so give her credit as well. Please read and review!

_Pale Pink Blossom: A Love Story_

_Colette Brunel had lived a hard life. In her childhood, she was constantly being tormented by the other children, for the simple matter of her just being different. Now, she's found a friend in a certain young, pink haired girl. Once that girl is cured from her curse, she acts like any other girl; young, innocent, honest, and to some extent, cute. Through a long period of time, Colette has been able to make a friend out of this shy and sometimes cold girl. But, what problems arise when she finds that she is starting to regard her as more than just a friend?_

_Colette walked down the cool wooden hallway of the inn, her bare feet creaking across the floor. She stopped at the doorway of one of her friends, and timidly knocked on it twice. Hearing some shuffling from inside, she called out softly. _

"...Presea?"

Presea stopped her pacing, surprised to find someone at her door.

_Who could it possibly be at this hour? _

Turning the brass handle, she was surprised to find Colette there, smiling timidly. Remembering her manners, she blinked back the confusion, backing up to open the door further, running her hand through her hair absently.

"Why ... Colette ... what brings you here at this hour? Please, come in. It's chilly in the hallway."

Colette smiled and entered the room after Presea, looking around the small area. Gently gazing out the window, she smiled at the sight of the stars brilliantly illuminating the dark backdrop of space.

"It's so beautiful out there. I couldn't sleep. I was just wondering if you'd like to spend some time with me, and watch them out there."

Presea was abit taken aback by Colette's forwardness, but nevertheless accepted the company without complaint. Brushing back the pale yellow curtains, she illuminated the room with the brilliant starlight. are beautiful..I've never quite looked at them like this before." Taking in the shimmering beauty of the evening sky, she decided it had never looked so bright. Somehow tonight was different.

"You know, there's a certain beauty in the cosmos you can't find anywhere else. I mean look how brilliant they are tonight." Grinning shyly, she looked down at her feet.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to steal the conversation. Thanks for coming."

Colette looked down at Presea and smiled.

"Oh, it's quite all right. I like listening to your voice. Hmmm...you must not be getting such a good view from down there, huh? Would you mind if I helped give you a better view? You should enjoy the stars along with me."

Colette giggled quietly and lifted Presea onto the windowsill.

"Now, isn't that better?"

Presea stiffened momentarily, before relaxing in Colette's grasp.

_Now this was new. _

"Now that you admit it, it IS more beautiful from here. I mean look at all the constellations. I've never seen the sky so beautiful."

Glancing at the stars, Presea, tried to lose herself within their beauty. She seldom looked at nature this way, she never took the time. But now, with Colette here, it seemed different.

"Truly beautiful, Colette. Do you look at them often?"

Colette lost herself in the stars, gazing out at their beauty. She is shaken from her reverie by Presea's quiet voice coming from beside her, and she gently shakes herself out of the trance and looks back at her.

"Hmm? Oh, well, I suppose. I always liked looking at the stars."

Turning back to the window, and resting her elbows on the windowsill, Colette placed her chin in her hands and stared out into space, momentarily losing herself in the starry night. She speaks very softly, and Presea can barely hear her timid voice calling out to her.

"It's always nice to look at the stars, especially with a friend. What do you think, Presea?"

"I'd think that would be the only way to look at them." Presea said, quietly, lamenting the question, seriously. "Who else would appreciate them as much, if not a friend."

"I'm glad you came tonight. I was just trying to decide what to do. I was so bored. But now that you're here, we can talk. We haven't done that in so long."

"You know what, Presea? You're right. We haven't talked in a while."  
Colette turned and sat on the windowsill beside Presea, dangling her legs over the side.

"How are you doing? We never really got a chance to talk about much. What would you like to talk about?"

"Excellent. I'd love to talk. Even about everyday stuff. I mean, no one else understands me like you. We've been friends for so long." She thought silently for a moment.

"I'm not sure really. Perhaps we could start with how our day went? I had the best day, but intellectually borish." Looking at her feet, she swung them absently, looking back up at Colette's brilliant blue eyes.

"Sometimes I just like to talk of everyday things. I don't have anyone my ...age...to talk with anymore. I'd appreciate another girls point of view."

"Why, no problem, Presea!"

Colette exclaims happily, eager to speak with one of her best friends.

"But first, why don't you move to your bed? You don't seem too comfortable on the windowsill."

"You have a point there, it's much too uncomfortable. That is, unless your bed is as uncomfortable as mine." She giggled, putting her hand to her lips.

"Oops. I NEVER do that. Sorry. So out of character for me." Striding over to the bed, she sat gingerly, near the pillow, smiling at Colette. "This IS more comfortable. Perhaps we should switch rooms." She said playfully, grinning shyly at Colette. "I haven't had a decent night's sleep since I got here, you?"

Colette smiled, tilting her head to the side in thought.

"Well...I don't know, actually. I don't sleep that much anyway."

She giggled quietly, then looked at Presea laying on her bed and blushed.

"Ummm...Presea...would you mind if I...um...joined you in your bed?"

Presea was startled from her reverie, blinking innocently at Colette.

"Uhh...sure, Colette...there's plenty of room." Moving over slightly, Presea smiled uncertainly.

"I don't mind, really."

Colette smiled lightly, glad Presea accepted her. She quietly strode over to the bed and crept in, pulling the covers over her and Presea. She smiled brightly and hugged Presea from behind, draping her arms around her waist and nuzzling the back of Presea's neck. She giggled lightly and closed her eyes in content.

"Oh, you're so warm, Presea! This is so nice. I never really get to do this often."

Colette hummed softly, squeezing Presea gently.

"I hope I'm not making you uncomfortable. Are you sure this is okay?"

Presea flinched imperceptively, before shaking her head lightly.

"No ... Colette ... it's okay."

It seemed unnatural, but somehow ... right at the same time.

"I was ... a bit chilly, anyway. And besides, what's a hug between friends?"

Colette smiled once more, giggling lightly.

"You're right. Mmm..."

Colette nuzzled the back of Presea's neck playfully.

"...I'm glad you're my friend. Not many people liked me back in Iselia. I was so different...I was the Chosen. I had to be kept apart from the other children. I bet they thought I was some kind of freak or something like that. Lloyd, Genis, and the Professor were the only ones that really got to know me. Now that I've met everyone on our journey, they've become my friends too. But it's always nice to be with someone and show some affection, right?"

Presea sighed, smiling lightly at Colette's words, before turning slightly to see her face.

"Friendship is eternal, Colette. We've been through too much together not to find solace in each other's company."

Pulling the covers up a bit more, Presea found Colette's eyes.

"Please never doubt my loyalty to you or the others. You are special to me in more ways than can be spoken."

Colette smiled broadly upon hearing Presea's words, and wrapped her arms around the seemingly younger girl and squeezing her tightly, much to the surprise of Presea. After a few moments of regaining her bearings, Presea smiled and hugged Colette back, smiling lightly herself.  
"You know, Presea, I am so glad you're my friend. I think you're special, too."

Giggling lightly, Colette continued.

"Not to mention that you're also very pretty. I mean, look at you! It's no wonder Genis is constantly trying to impress you."

Reaching out to stroke Presea's hair, Colette caught a strand and fingered it delicately. She smiled and spoke again.

"I don't think I've ever seen you with your hair out, either. Your hair is beautiful, too. It's so soft and silky..."

Colette drew her hand away slowly, but the back of her hand gently brushed against Presea's cheek. Colette found herself gazing intently into Presea's deep green eyes, before she shook herself out of her reverie and pulled away awkwardly, blushing slightly.

"Sorry about that...um..."

Presea shuddered slightly at the unexpected touch.

"Uh, oh ... Genis, right." Presea regained her composure, and giggled at the thought.

"But I've never thought myself that pretty ... "

Reaching up to take out her hair, she shook it free of it's bindings, and glanced at Colette.

"Am I really?"

"Of course you are, Presea! Everyone thinks you are very pretty, so why not yourself?"

Colette was having trouble paying attention to the conversation, as her own thoughts were a jumble.

_...what just happened? I remember touching Presea's cheek...but I don't know why I felt so uncomfortable. It was nice, though. I actually enjoyed it quite a bit, just feeling the warmth of her skin. Hmm. I hope I didn't make her uncomfortable..._

"Thanks ... Colette."

Presea blushed deeply.

_Others thought she was ... pretty? _

She looked away from Colette's eyes, before finding their brilliance once more. She had never noticed how beautiful they were, how blue.  
She found herself reaching out gently towards Colette's face, before pulling her hand back nervously.

"You're very pretty too, Colette."

Colette felt her cheeks grow hot as she blushed slightly.

"You...you really think so? I...I never knew..."

Seeing Presea reach towards her and hesitate, Colette found herself reaching out to grasp Presea's wrist gently with one hand. As Presea pulled away, she delicately tugged her hand towards her face and pressed it gently to her cheek. She closed her eyes and sighed quietly, enjoying the warmth of Presea's touch, oblivious to all around her as her emotions overwhelmed her.

_What am I doing? Why am I letting her do this to me? I admit, it feels wonderful, but...what does this mean?  
_

Presea relented, feeling her hand reach for Colette's cheek, and she shuddered as it came in contact with her smooth skin.

_Just ... what's happening? This feels so new, so ... different ... is it right? Just what could she be thinking...what am I thinking..? _

"Indeed, you are, Colette. I'm surprised noone has told you yet."

Presea said, suddenly shyer than she had ever found herself. But in the same breath, she let her hand linger, not wanting to ruin the moment.

Colette reached out to Presea and laid her hand delicately upon her cheek. She heard Presea gasp slightly in surprise at her touch, but she soon relaxed and lay there contented with the warmth they were sharing. But, though it seemed peaceful on the outside, on the inside, Colette's thoughts were a jumble.

_This feels wonderful...I have never felt anything like this before...but...is this proper? Should we be doing this? What does this mean? I don't know the answers to those questions, and now, I'm afraid of what they might be...  
_

Presea sighed softly, after getting over the initial surprise, surrendering easily to the new feeling. Colette's touch sent shivers up her spine, and her eyes fluttered closed softly.

"This is so nice, Colette ... I ... I've never felt this way before."

Stroking Colette's cheek, she ran her fingers slowly through her hair, rubbing her neck hesitantly.  
_These feelings ... what should she do ... did Colette feel the same?  
_

"Neither have I...but it feels so wonderful..."

Colette ran a hand through Presea's hair, pausing at her back to gently caress her spine as Presea did the same to her. Her eyes fluttered closed, shivers running throughout her body from the sheer feeling she was having. Her other hand parting from Presea's cheek, she draped her arm around Presea's waist and pulled her closer, enjoying her warmth and the feeling of her presence.

_Should we be doing this? Does she...does she feel the same way? What...what would people think?  
_

Presea relaxed surprisingly within Colette's grasp, surrendering within it's tranquility. Allowing herself to be pulled forward, she leaned her forehead upon Colette's and tried to gain back some feeling of normalcy.

Her breath coming a bit shallower, Presea smiled shyly, before stroking Colette's arm lightly, melting within her embrace.

"I ... I don't know what to say. What to do ... " Presea said quietly, reaching up to stroke Colette's cheek as well.

_Could something that felt so right, be so wrong? Perhaps it didn't matter what other's thought after all ..._

Colette smiled, but was blushing slightly. She found Presea's eyes with her own and gazed intently to the large green globes, gazing in wonder at the seemingly younger girl's beauty. She had never thought she would feel like this at all.

She hadn't told anyone on their journey, but the people of Iselia persecuted her not just because of her Chosen status, but because she had taken a strange liking to girls rather than boys. As she was young at the time, the elders thought it would pass with time. But as she matured into a young woman, they saw no change. They shunned her, forcing her to take solace with Lloyd, Genis, and Raine, the only ones who would accept her.

But now that she has actually acted on these feelings...she didn't know how the others would react, and she was frightened. Time and again they have proved to be valiant, kind, caring, and trustworthy companions. They seemed like the ones who would accept them, but...what if she were wrong?

Presea reached out slowly, stroking Colette's cheek nervously. She seemed distracted. Of course, given the situation, so was she. But Colette seemed to be having more difficulty than herself. Perhaps her true age, true experience gave her an advantage. Perhaps not.  
"Colette ... is everything alright?" She said nervously, pulling her hand back, and averting her gaze, feeling that perhaps she too was showing the same emotion.

"Do you need to ... talk?"

Colette gasped slightly as Presea turned away.

"Presea...I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to...did I upset you?"

Colette quietly drew away from her, hesitantly retracting her hand.

_Maybe...maybe I shouldn't have done this so soon...  
_

"No ... Colette, of course not. I just thought that I maybe ... I was being too, umm, forward."

Reaching for Colette's hand, she stroked it reassuringly, smiling lightly.

"I'm so sorry to worry you ... but ... I ...I think I'm really okay with ... us."

Colette smiled, giggling lightly, cheery as usual.

"Oh, Presea...I've wanted to tell you this for so long..."

Colette found Presea's fingers and curled them around her own.

"...I love you, Presea..."

Blushing lightly, Colette stroked Presea's cheek gently.

"...Presea...may...may I kiss you?"

Presea blushed for perhaps the first time in her life, averting her eyes, before being drawn back into Colette's happiness.

"I ... I think I love you too, Colette. Only now have I realized feelings I've kept hidden."

Eyes fluttering closed, Presea leaned forward, entangling her other hand within Colette's hair.

_So soft... _

"Of course, Colette ... "

Colette leaned forward, gently brushing her lips against Presea's. Her eyes fluttered closed as she slowly wrapped her arms around the smaller girl, pulling her towards her as she deepened the kiss slightly, but was still unused to doing things like this.

_This feels wonderful...she loves me back...I never thought this would happen..._

Presea leaned further into the kiss, lips gently dancing along Colette's tentitively, the newness of the feeling overwhelming. Snuggling closer, she lightly licked Colette's lip with her tounge, drawing her tighter in her arms, stroking her spine lovingly, shuddering herself, as new unexplored feelings surged throughout her body.

_Oh, Colette ... this is so ...  
_

Colette pulled Presea ever closer, pressing their bodies together to create a pleasurable warmth neither of them had the fortune of experiencing before. With her free hand, Colette reached upwards to run her hand through Presea's long, silky pink hair, cupping the back of her head and pulling her deeper into the kiss.

_....Presea...this is...ohhhh... _

Groaning inaudibly, Presea mirrored Colette's emotion's as she welcomed her warmth, shuddering lightly, eyes fluttering closed as Colette stroked her hair gently, her very touch causing even more new feelings. Presea returned the kiss fervently, stroking Colette's arm desperately, her other hand finding her face, smoothing it lightly.

_Colette .... I ... I'm so ...ohhh.. _

Colette broke the kiss gently, reluctantly, but did not pull away from Presea. They both lay there in silence, finding solace in each other's touch. Colette pulled Presea closer and held her delicately, almost as if she were afraid to release her. Whispering quietly in her ear, Colette spoke.

"Presea...I love you..."

Presea leaned her forehead to Colette's, stroking her cheek silently, smiling lightly. She was silent for a few moments, before she spoke. She shivered happily, upon her words.

_It had been so long since anyone had said that to her... _

"Colette ... I think I love you too. I can't describe how happy I am right now ... "

Sighing gently, she looked up shyly.

Colette merely smiled, before wrapping her arms around the smaller girl's frame, enjoying the warmth they shared. She held her close, but they had come so much closer now that they revealed their love for each other. Night passed and morning came, and they would both wake to find the smiling faces of each other laying beside them, happy beyond words.

_Little did the two girls know that they were being watched. Just outside their door lay two young boys. One was a teenager with wild brown hair. The other was younger, with silvery hair and wide, curious eyes. They both watched the two girls throughout this entire exchange through a slit in the doorway, and being surprised would have been an understatement. But, of course, being the good friends they were, they did not take it to heart. All they could do is watch the blossoming of a new relationship, and be content that their two best friends were now experiencing the happiness they deserved. _

_Only time would tell, if their happiness would be reflected in the eyes of their companions, and of others. This was a road seldom traversed, and not taken lightly, by two friends united in many common goals, but desiring only one emotional outcome. _

Whatever their destiny, the two young girls would remain strong and diligent in their devotion to each other, and their friends. Their love, with time, would surpass all anyone thought it could have achieved. Strengthening, bonding and caressing all it came in contact with. Little did the two new lovers know, that their compassion would affect an entire world. _Time passes and several things will eventually fade away, but their love shall live on forever in their embrace, like the interlocking petals of a pale, pinkblossom.The end. _


End file.
